memory
by krissystvs
Summary: After Luke loses his memory thanks to an alien interference, he begins to crack under the realisation of what he does. How can his friends help him. chapter 14 now up. I'M BACK!
1. Chapter 1

A young boy

It's never easy as a mum, watching your only child grow up in the world. Sarah Jane smith thought at exactly that point the exact same thing while watching her son Luke and his friends Clyde and Rani kicking a football around. She watched Rani sitting on the wall, shouting words of encouragement at then two teens. She saw Clyde showing off his skills with a football and sometimes failing miserably. And then she saw Luke.

Luke her only son, who she knew had struggle with his life. She thought back in her mind of when Luke was activated. She thought back to the feeling at the back of her neck when she first saw him. So much for motherly love. He was angry at him and his first friend Maria that they were now in her life. It was only then that she corrected herself by making him part of her lonely family.

She constantly kept thinking of the amount of times that she'd put Luke's life in danger, such as the time that she handed him over to the slitheen because she was too concerned about the children's safety. A small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mum?" she heard a quiet voice from behind her and realised that she'd been staring to long and hadn't realised that Luke had come in. "Mum, why are you upset?" he put a small hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Oh I'm fine Luke" she went into hug him. Normally, if she knew teenagers, they would never accept hugs from their there mum, but that was another thing that was special about her son. She looked around there was no sign of the other two teens. "Where'd Clyde and Rani go?" He looked around then smiled at his mum.

"Rani and Clyde went to get some dinner, Mr Chandra wasn't really happy at the thought of Rani staying at Clyde's." he giggled slightly, and Sarah Jane felt another tear roll down her cheek, but fortunately Luke hadn't seen it as he'd gone to get some juice from them kitchen. She avoided anymore tears falling as she sat down and waited for her son to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock at just stuck 10 when Sarah Jane was headed to bed. It felt like it had been a long day. Luke had fallen asleep about half an hour ago,

"_So long as he's fine, I'm happy"_ she thought smiling to herself. Before heading upstairs she checked on her son, just slightly opening the door, so she could see him but not wanting to wake him up. She could tell he was asleep, she could hear the soft breathing coming from his lips and the soft slow movement, his hands made as he slept. She smiled and left the room. She quickly wandered up another set of stairs to the attic where all her alien tech was held.

"Mr Smith" she whispered "I need you, quickly and quietly"

"Of course Sarah Jane, quickly and quietly." A computerized voice spoke quietly. The back of the attic transformed into the talking Alien computer Mr smith. "Sarah Jane how may I be of assistance?" She just smiled at the computer.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright before heading off to bed."

"Of course Sarah Jane" the computer responded "But why Sarah Jane, you have never asked for me before now?" Sarah Jane smiled

"I've been… thinking" she responded "but not to worry Mr Smith" she said cheerfully.

"Of course Sarah Jane…" before he could say anything else, Sarah Jane had letf the attic. She was obviously too tired to care, even if she had asked him to do it for her and Luke's benefits.

"Sarah Jane" the computer said shortly after, Sarah Jane paying no attention " Alien life-force outside by Luke's bedroom!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Jane woke up later in the night to the sound of screaming coming from across the hall, she didn't need to think twice to realise that it was Luke's. Without thinking to put her slippers and dressing gown on, she just ran.

"Luke!?" she called, no answer she just kept hearing his moan and scream, was he having a nightmare?

She reached the room and turned the light on, she went over to him and saw him tossing and turning in his bed covered in sweat and the cover was halfway of the bed by now. "Luke!" she called again desperately shaking him trying to get him to wake up.

"Mum!" he screamed again, still sleeping. All of a sudden she felt tears running down her face, she gripped his hand softly

"Luke, it's alright I'm here." She could see him panicking more and more. Until suddenly he shot up from the bed.

"MUM!!" he saw her and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back with tears running down both their faces now, it was hard to hear what he was trying to say.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here" she soothed, rubbing circles on his back. "It was just a nightmare"

"No!" he replied with sobbing crackling in his voice " it was like, everything was so strange around me, people saying that they knew me and I was supposed to know them, then all of a sudden…" he felt he couldn't continue so he fell into Sarah's chest, continuing to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sarah Jane woke with her eyes brought down with bags from not getting much sleep that night after worrying abut Luke for so long, he hadn't woken up yet.

"_Best just to let him rest for a bit more" _she thought. She sat down to drink a cup of tea that she'd just made. After finishing her cup, she glanced at the clock, it was nearly 10 o clock, and she thought she could wake him up now. As she trotted up to the boy's room, she felt funny, like something was wrong, but brushed it off from last night. When she entered the room, Luke wasn't there.

"Luke!?" she called, no answer. "_Maybe he's gone in the shower" _she thought, a little nervously, and then had that funny feeling again. She went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, she couldn't hear any water running but called anyway.

"Luke, are you in there sweetheart?" again no reply, now she was really worried so she went up to the attic, again no Luke, she called to the computer.

"Mr Smith I need you urgently!" she called. The computer played its usual fanfare a little quicker this time then responded.

"How may I help you Sarah Jane?"

"Has Luke been up here?" she asked frantically.

"Luke? No there has been no sign of the boy in the attic, however" he paused.

"Yes however?" she said impatiently

"However, last night an alien presence was found outside Luke's bedroom."

WHAT!" She screeched "WHY IDN'T YOU INFORM ME!" She yelled again at the computer.

"I had mentioned it Sarah Jane, however, you had appeared to had already left the attic." Sarah looked distraught; if only she had waited then she might be able to find Luke.

"W…What if he's in trouble, oh why didn't I see it before, that nightmare, he never has nightmares" she tried to speak but the sobs were cracking her voice. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. She slowly went downstairs, and creaked open the door, to her amazement there stood in his pyjamas

"LUKE!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh sweetheart, where have you been"?" she was so filled with relieve that she hadn't noticed something about Luke, he looked… younger. He didn't respond.

"Luke?" he looked at her but didn't say anything, he just stared, as if she was a stranger to him. "Luke sweetheart what's wrong." This time he said something but his voice was different.

"Erm… Hello?! Sarah Jane was stunned

"Luke it's me your mother, don't you recognise me?" he stared at her again.

"My… mo…mother?" she could see the confusion in his eyes. Without thinking she pulled him into a hug, but he didn't give any response to that either.

"Oh Luke, we'll sort this out I promise." He nodded "now come inside, and we'll get you some clothes on." Noting down that the boy stood in front of her was still in pyjamas and a dressing gown. A few moments later after setting him with some clothes, he came back into the front room.

"Is this good?" he indicated pointing to the clothes she had given him; she had a strong feeling of déjà vu, but swept it off as a bit of confusion. She nodded and signalled for him to sit on the couch next to her.

"Now Luke," he stepped in to say something she quite unexpected.

"Is that my name? Luke?" now she really was confused.

"Y…Yes, Luke do you remember anything." He paused then shook his head.

"Everything seems so new to me, but if you say that you're my mother, and I live here, and these are my own clothes a… and" Sarah Jane could see he was getting upset and confused, so pulled him close into a hug, he felt comforted but still had no idea what was going on, and was afraid.

"Shh, it's alright" she promised him "you'll be fine, and I'll help you get your memories back." He nodded his head with a few tears streaming down his face, but nothing more, she smiled at him to make him feel better, and he smiled a small smile back, just big enough for her to catch sight of.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on" Sarah Jane Signalled to Luke.

"Where?" he asked

"Do you remember Mr Smith, does the name ring any bells?" he thought abut it then shook his head. She smiled at him

"That's alright, come on we can go see him." He nodded and followed her upstairs.

"Is Mr Smith, my dad?" Luke asked, she felt the need to laugh slightly.

"No, but you'll see in a minute." She went into the attic and Luke followed. When she opened the door to the attic, Luke's eyes widened.

"WOW!" He exclaimed at seeing al these wonderful Alien appliances. "What is all this?" he finally asked. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh I've been collecting these ever since before you came." She smiled at him and he gave a big grin back to her. "And this" she pointed to the back wall. "Is where Mr Smith lives." She looked back at Luke and saw the blank expression forming on his face. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a bit confused, mum" she nodded and took his hand, pulled him over and whispered in his ear.

"Can you say that out loud"? Luke nodded.

"Erm… Mr Smith… I need you." All of a sudden a cloud of smoke filled the room and the attic wall transformed. Luke was petrified so hid behind Sarah Jane. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright he won't hurt you, he's just transforming." She said comfortingly.

"**Hello Luke**" the super computer bellowed "**it is in my right mind to ask if you are well.**" Luke stood there stunned

"I…I… how does he know my name?!" Sarah Jane looked at him and gently pulled him from behind her.

"Mr Smith is a super computer; he is very intelligent and has helped us save the world numerous times." Luke puzzled for a moment

"Yes, me, you Rani and Clyde."

"Who's Rani and Clyde?" Sarah Jane stood there rather puzzled then remembered about the whole situation.

"Rani and Clyde are your friends at school." Luke nodded but still looked confused.

"I…I go to school?" Luke looked at his mum with those confused eyes again. Now she really was confused. She decided it was best to let Mr Smith explain it, but, not before she did some checks first.

"Mr Smith," she called to the computer

"**Yes Sarah Jane**" Luke looked at her, wondering what she was going to do.

"Would it be possible to run a few tests on Luke here?" she put and arm round his shoulder.

"**Of course Sarah Jane." **Luke backed up; unsure of what kind of _tests _ Mr Smith and his mum were planning, Sarah Jane grabbed him quickly and shushed him telling him it would be alright. In her mind she was wondering, _he's never been this scared before_. She shook it off as part of what had happened to Luke. **"Sarah Jane, according to my genetic samples, Luke has caught amnesia." **Sarah Jane was slightly worried; she remembered how hard it had been to get Luke ready for the world first time round.

"W…What's wrong with me mum," Luke asked in a scared tone. She gave him a light hug.

"It's nothing really sweetheart, your memory is just slow that's all" from the way this was all going, she was worried that he didn't know what amnesia was.

"**Sarah Jane?" **the computer called. Sarah Jane turned her head toward the computer "**it appears that Luke has no normal amnesia, as it has been interfered with by an unknown alien species." **Sarah Jane's mouth hit the floor; did that mean Luke was in danger?

"M…Mum?" she heard the boy's soft voice behind her "Is it bad?" Sarah Jane ran up to him. She could begin to see small tears forming in his eyes. She wanted to tell him everything was alright, but, she knew better than anyone, if it involved alien's it definitely wasn't good


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah Jane kept pacing up and down the attic, not even noticing Luke sat down on the sofa with his head in his hand, obviously upset and trying to take in all he'd been told.

"How could this have happened Mr Smith?" she turned her head to the computer.

"**Yesterday there was an alien trace outside Luke's bedroom last night, although I cannot fully describe the alien unless I can give it a scan." **Sarah Sighed, how on earth could she find it, capture it and find a weakness, if she didn't even know what it was or what it looked like. She turned her head slightly when she saw Luke, and all her anger and confusion left her as she went to sit next to her son.

"Luke sweetheart, everything's going to be alright, we'll sort this out." Although after saying that, she couldn't bring herself to say 'I promise'. She put an arm round the boys shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Are you sure, Mum?" Sarah Jane felt she couldn't say yes but instead just hugged her son.

"I can't sure son, but, when things like this happen, they normally turn out alright." He nodded solemnly, but when he heard a knock at the door, he shuddered in Sarah Jane's arms.

"W…Wh…What was that?" he asked quietly burying his face in Sarah's Shoulder. She stroked his hair trying to calm him down.

"It was just the doorbell" she tried to hint a bit of laughter in her solemn voice; "I'll just go and get it." She got up to leave when she felt Luke's small hand holding her arm "Luke?"

"Please don't leave me alone!" he cried, she sat own next to him her eyes wide in shock at what she'd he's just asked her.

"Luke, what's the matter, you've stayed up in the attic by yourself loads of times. And you've got K-9 to stay with you" she pointed to the small metal dog on the floor. He shuddered before nodding slightly. She left the room and caught a glimpse of Luke slowly sitting next to the dog.

She leisurely strolled down the stairs to the door, she was expecting it to be Rani and Clyde, but after this mornings events she was still a little shaky.

"Well, good morning Sarah Jane, Ee took your time in answering the door." Rani smacked him on the side of the head for ignoring the fact that something might be wrong.

"Is something wrong Sarah Jane?" she asked the older woman (who didn't appear to be paying much attention)

"Sarah-Jane!" Clyde mocked trying to get her attention. It eventually did.

"Oh what… sorry Clyde." Now they knew something was wrong, then Clyde suddenly pointed out.

"Where's Luke?" he asked her.

"Luke…?" she paused then suddenly remembered "Luke! I almost forgot" and ran upstairs, leaving the two bewildered teens standing confused at the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah Jane ran up the stairs and the attic door suddenly burst open, stunning Luke so he held onto K-9 harder. Sarah Jane ran up to him and gave him a hug. Aside from being lightly shocked Luke accepted the hug.

"Mum" his quiet voice called "Are you alright"? She nodded her head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine, was just a little worried is all." She said smiling. Luke nodded then suddenly wondered.

"Who was at the door?" he asked Sarah Jane thought then remembered leaving two bewildered teens at the door.

"Oh, it was Clyde and Rani," she paused hoping he'd remember what she'd told him. Luke thought for a moment

"Aren't they my friends from school" Sarah Jane nodded "then, why didn't they come in?" Sarah tried to come up with an answer but someone answered it for her.

"Yeah ...err Sarah Jane next time you're gonna leave us standing in the doorway, could you at least give us some warning first." Clyde said smiling.

"How did you two get in?" Sarah asked not remembering that she'd left the door wide open.

"Err…Sarah Jane, you left the door wide open, and you didn't shut it in our faces so we're guessing that it wasn't like you didn't want us here or something." Clyde continued to make sarcy comments till Rani elbowed him in the ribs "Hey what was that for?" Rani laughed at him

"That was for not shutting up for ages, you wouldn't shut it downstairs either, I felt the need." She giggled then turned when she saw Luke stifling a laugh behind Sarah Jane. "Aww there you are Luke." Sarah turned round and saw Luke smiling at Rani. She put another arm round his shoulder.

"Well at least you're smiling now eh"? He nodded his head and turned to face the other two teens in the room.

"I…I guess this is Rani and Clyde?" Sarah nodded and looked at the teens who had now just frozen at what Luke had just said. Clyde spoke up first

"Okay, Luke, I really like the fact that your joking is starting to improve, but please tell me you really were joking." Luke shook his head so Sarah explained for him.

"It seems that Luke has amnesia." Rani went up to him

"Oh God, are you alright, what happened." Luke spoke up just as Clyde sat sown next to Rani.

"Well, I don't know a lot, but from what Mr Smith has said, he says that I have amnesia but it was given off by an alien." He was about to explain more when Clyde butted in.

"So is that supposedly worse than normal amnesia." Rani whacked him over the head "WHAT!" he yelled Rani just gave him the glare that said _what a stupid question _Clyde's cheeks turned rosy and Sarah Jane and Luke both laughed. Luke continued telling the story; he felt more at ease with Rani and Clyde here, as well as his mum. For one short moment he felt that everything was going to be alright. How wrong he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Rani left for her tea after a short while then Clyde shortly followed, but not before turning to Luke.

"If you ever need anything mate, you just give me a call. Don't ask Rani, she wouldn't know about boy stuff even if you paid her for it." Luke and Sarah Jane both broke into laughter Clyde laughed as well. "Good to see you laughing Lukey boy" he thought "Bye Sarah Jane" he yelled heading downstairs. Luke turned to Sarah Jane.

"Are Clyde and Rani normally this good, or is it just because I have amnesia?" Sarah Jane couldn't tell if it was a joke or a question so she answered it anyway.

"No, they're normally much better, it's just because they're worried about you. Like I am." Luke looked confused again.

"How could they be much better than that?" Sarah Jane thought about it

"Well, Clyde would be cracking more jokes and giving you cool tips. Rani, well she'd probably be telling Clyde off a whole lot more. Luke laughed. Then stiffened when Sarah Jane said it was time to go to bed. Sarah saw this and a put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke are you alright?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Luke shook his head, and Sarah Jane could see that there were small tears forming in his eyes.

"I…I d… don't want to …to wake up in…in the factory again!" the young boy started to shake so Sarah Jane held him in her arms.

"Shh, It's alright you'll be safe here, I won't let them hurt you" She said while softly rubbing his back, she suddenly thought about something "wait!" Luke looked at her and she could see the tears leaking from his now reddened eyes "You remember?"

"I w…woke up o… on a slab of metal I…in the f…fact…ory" He tried speaking in between sobs, but found it a difficult task. So Sarah kept rubbing his back and whispered words of comfort.

"There, there sweetheart." She pulled him to face her again. "Do you remember anything else? I'm not going to push if you can't." She added quickly added not wanting to pressurise him too hard. He nodded his head.

"Yes…B…But I d…don't want to…to see those…things…again" He sobbed more as terrible things flashed into his small mind. She held him there rubbing circles on his back and whispering soothing words into his ear. While holding him, Sarah thought.

"How does he remember his birth but nothing else" She sat wondering while she held her son in her arms, who she could tell was getting tired. She didn't really want to leave him when he was this traumatized, so instead held her son for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah woke the next morning to find her arms Luke-less. She frantically looked around for her son, before remembering the run in with her son's amnesia. She breathed a little sigh, wondering if he'd gotten lost in her big house and maybe become frightened. She got up and looked around.

"Luke?" she called in every room that she could think of but there was no sign of her son wherever she looked. She then; just out of motherly instinct, checked outside. She looked in the garden, and on the front but still couldn't find him. She was about ready to use Mr Smith when she heard a soft whimper from behind the hedge. "Luke?" she thought. Her thoughts we correct, as there sat down crying his eyes out was her son. But for the first time since all this, she noticed how Luke looked younger than she last remembered. She placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. He quickly turned to face her then attempted to run away from her, luckily, she was quick to grab his hand into her own.

"Luke please, let me help you" she begged. He gave a soft whimper then replied saying something Sarah hadn't expected at all.

"Please…Please don't hurt me!" he feared. Sarah Jane stared at him in shock, before encouraging him as much as she could to come inside. After a lot more struggling, she finally got him to follow her. She gently sat him down on the couch and worried a little when he showed signs of getting up again, so she got him settled.

"Luke, calm down for a moment, I'm not going to hurt you, and you can trust me." She paused, waiting to see if her words helped, he had stopped crying but was still fearful. She carried on, hoping to understand what _exactly _was wrong with her son. "Luke, do you know who I am?" she asked hoping he would. Unfortunately he shook his head and more tears formed in his small eyes.

"No, I've…I've never… seen you be…before. And why do you keep calling me L…Luke. How could you know me, I've only just been made!" The last part Luke said surprised her. He couldn't have just been made, last time she checked, he was at least two years old. Fifteen to everyone else.

"But Luke, it…it's me your mum, Sarah Jane, don't you remember?" she paused and she thought she was getting through to him. That was up until he shook his head. She was about to give up when he then said something else.

"I…I remember the…the angel!" he suddenly blurted out. Sarah looked puzzled.

"Angel, what angel?" she asked hoping he would give a straight answer. Which for once he did.

"It…It was small and…and had a hood covering its face, well what looked like a face, it didn't have eyes or a nose or anything!" now Sarah was really puzzled, what angel, but she was going to get the bottom of this, For Luke's case


	11. Chapter 11

Luke was currently situated on the sofa in Sarah Jane Smith's house. He was frightened, he barely knew Sarah Jane, but he was her son supposedly, and he supposedly lived here, in this house, wearing these clothes, yet everything seemed alien to him.

"Luke?" Sarah called nudging him slightly. He'd momentarily forgotten she was still here. He looked at her to see the sadness and worry in her eyes. "Luke are you alright?" she asked stroking his face, trying to calm him down, but he shook his head anyway. Sarah Jane's touch felt…comforting, but it wasn't helping out his fear in anyway.

"I'm… Fr…frightened a….and I… still don't remember anything." He whispered, but Sarah still heard him, even though he spoke in a very quiet voice. She gathered her son into her arms and rubbed circles on his back.

"Oh Luke, it'll be aright, you'll see." She soothed. Even though he wasn't crying, Sarah Jane still continued to rub circles on his back and whisper soothing words to him. Personally he didn't mind, he felt safer, that's kind of all that mattered. But then he had a thought, why did this feel familiar but nothing else. He remembered being comforted after a scary nightmare one night.

"A nightmare?" he accidently asked out loud. Sarah didn't answer, but Luke felt her body tense up. He knew that he needed to find out a bit more information about Sarah Jane before completely putting his trust into her. "So… you're my mum, and this is our house, and everything here, we share?" Sarah nodded, smiling and frowning at the same time. "But you don't look anything like me!" he pointed out and Sara gave another smile "_that's an easy one!" _She thought

"That's because you're adopted Luke. Before all this mess started, me and Maria had rescued you from the bane's control after blowing up the factory. You'd just saved our skins but had nowhere to go, so Mr Smith wrote up the adoption forms so you could come and live with me." She let him take in it all. She mentally slapped herself at realising that Luke would ask where his dad was now, considering she'd just mentioned him. But to her complete surprise he smiled up at her and didn't ask her about it. But squealed in realisation.

"You know about the bane, so you must be telling the truth so that means you _must _be my mum." He reached out to hug her and she gratefully took it. She hadn't been expecting Luke to be so clingy. The way he was dressed when she first found him, it was exactly the same as when he had been in the factory. Had he been rescued _in a different way? _The thought alone scared her, her poor Luke afraid and not knowing where he was. She just hoped it was UNIT that had done it. But then again who could it have been. Then she remembered the angel Luke said. "_Could this have anything to do with the angel?" _she silently asked herself

"Luke?" she asked him. He looked up at her. "What do you remember about the day's events?" She watched nervously as Luke gulped before telling his story.

"I…I erm, well, in … in the factory, I woke up but saw lot's of people in uniforms and there were lot's of alarms were going off. I didn't…didn't know what to do, on one side of me there was a man in uniform on the floor. But…but then in…in front of me I, I saw…saw this creature in a bright white light. He… He came up to me and whispered in…in my ear that my life…my life comes at a price, and…and the price will be paid s…soon. Mum! I think…think that he was…was telling me that I was going to die!" He said sobbing as the tears freely fell from his eyes. Sarah felt sympathy for him and opened her arms, which he gratefully crawled into.

"So that's why you're so clingy, you're scared of what that angel thing said, aren't you?" She heard a muffled sob then a meek little "yes" She couldn't help but feel her heart break. "Shh, it's alright. Listen." She said "you can't die if you're safe here with me, right.2 Luke lifted his head up.

"Well, erm… OK." He guessed, Sarah smiled, and then grabbed his hand. "Where…where are we going, Mum?" he asked. Sarah Jane looked at him

"You'll see" she said. She opened the attic door and allowed Luke to group at the wonders of the attic. While she confronted Mr Smith. After playing the fanfare played, Sarah opened her mouth to ask something but Mr Smith spoke before she had a chance.

"Luke how is it possible that you are here. You were reported dead yesterday." Sarah stared, eyes wide open at the computer. Before turning to her son. What on earth was going on?


	12. Chapter 12

"Mr Smith is this your way of having a joke, because it's not funny." Sarah Jane retorted. She then pointed towards Luke. "How on earth could Luke have died, he is standing right there. However I did want you to scan him again, because something much worse than yesterday has happened. Luke has forgotten everything once again, only this time, I found hi outside this morning, wearing the same clothes that he wore in the factory." The computer set about his whirring noise while Sarah Jane sat Luke next to her on the couch.

"M…Mum what's going on, why can't I remember anything." Luke asked fearfully. Sarah Jane looked at him with sympathy and put her arms around him.

"Oh Luke…I…I don't really know, yesterday I assumed you'd just hit your head, but now, it's something much worse than that." Sarah Jane tried to process her thoughts into finding out what was going on, but Mr Smith spoke up.

"**Sarah Jane do you wish to see the news article on Luke's death?**" He asked. Sarah Jane wasn't sure, but if it was true what Mr Smith said, and Luke had really died, then who was sitting next to her?

"Alright then, go ahead Mr Smith." He played the news report on the screen.

**Breaking news- young amnesiac boy dies after collapsing in his home. Doctors baffled, don't know what happened!**

**Last night young Luke Smith aged 14 collapsed in his mother's arms at their home in Ealing on Bannerman road. Luke was suspected of having amnesia after turning up on his doorstep and not knowing who he, his mother or his friends were. Ambulances were called to the scene when Luke suddenly collapsed after getting emotional over his memory loss. We spoke to his mother Sarah Jane Smith, A journalist for the Ealing news. She said "I don't know what happened, one minute Luke was crying in my arms the next he just collapsed, and I couldn't process my thoughts fast enough. By the time the ambulance came they told me had died instantly, they had no idea why. I couldn't believe it, my little boy, he was barely 14." Park Vale schools Headmaster Haresh Chandra gave his blessing to the family. "Sarah Jane and Luke are also my neighbours and my daughter was very good friends with him. It seems very unfair. Luke was such a smart boy and had so much to live for. From the school pupils and Teachers at Park Vale school, Luke smith, you shall very much be missed." **

Sarah Jane looked stunned after reading it. So Luke had died, but something wasn't right, she…she hadn't said those things. She looked back at Luke who looked like he had read it as well.

"I… don't understand. I'm here, I… I don't remember collapsing." He stuttered, Sarah put her arms around him.

"I don't remember it either." She turned to the computer "Mr Smith, when was it and to what newspaper was the article written?" she asked. Mr Smith gave another whirring noise.

"**Accessing. The Ealing paper. 21:54 last night." **He recited. Sarah Jane tried to remember. She remembered that Luke _was _crying in her arms, but it was gone 10 o clock by the time he fell asleep, and she was awake for another half an hour after him. It would have taken a few hours to get it written up.

"Mr Smith, that's impossible, Luke didn't even fall asleep till 10 o clock, and I fell asleep a while after that, I don't even remember calling for an ambulance." Sarah Jane couldn't think but there were things that came first as she looked up at her son "Mr Smith, before we worry about this...accident. I need you to scan Luke again, it can't be amnesia. Even if it was influenced by an alien, Luke wouldn't be afraid of me and he wouldn't have been dressed in the clothes he wore at the factory." Whilst Mr Smith prepared for a scan on Luke, Sarah Jane gently grabbed hold of him, "It's alright Luke you don't need to be frightened, alright, I'll be right here if you need me." Luke looked at her fearfully then at the computer as a bright blue light went and scanned him.

"**Analysis complete." **The computer bellowed **"it appears that Luke's life his restarting at certain points." **Both Luke and Sarah Jane looked shocked at the computer. But, in a way it did make sense; why else would Luke have come onto the doorstep dressed in his pyjamas yesterday then Sarah Jane find him cowering in the clothes that the bane dressed him in. Before she had time to voice her thoughts two teenagers came through the attic door Rani and Clyde stood there with solemn expressions on their faces. Rani spoke up.

"Hi Sarah Jane we…we wanted to make sure you were alright after Luke…" her thoughts were stopped when she opened the door a little more and saw the young boy she thought had died standing their, obviously not dead.

"LUKE!" Both teens yelled in happiness. Luke gave a light smile but then Sarah Jane remembered that Luke would have forgotten who they were. Oh well she would explain it to them after all the emotional greetings. Sometimes life was just to difficult!

**please note, i have a poll on my user page on which 2 stories to update next, if you want this one updated quicker then you'd best vote for it. Poll closes on 1st December and then i'll be putting one up on which new story you want. so BE QUICK! Also i will try to update as many as i can (whilst trying to avoid exam timetable) but the top few on my poll will be the ones i do. For any stories that have not been voted on at all, they will be updated once i have finished at least one of the top stories. Don't want that? THEN VOTE FOR THIS STORY!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rani had tears running down her face as she hugged her "dead" friend. Luke looked at these people confused, but a look from his mum told him that he could trust them.

"Oh god Luke I...we Th...Thought you were g...gone" she sobbed. Luke put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright erm..." he looked to Sarah Jane and she mouthed "Rani" to him. "I'm ok Annie." Rani blushed but took one look at Sarah Jane's giggling face and realised Luke's memory had gone again. So did Clyde.

"Ah no, your memory's gone again hasn't it Lukey boy." Luke nodded but looked to Sarah Jane to confirm it again. Sarah Jane looked to the two teens.

"Rani, Clyde how did you end up hearing about Luke?" She asked. Rani and Clyde. They looked at one another.

"Well I think I remember seeing an ambulance outside your house." Rani replied cautiously.

"And I read it in the Newspaper." Clyde responded. "It's weird though, I don't normally get the evening paper. I think instinct was just telling me to." Rani looked at him.

"Yeah now you mention it, all the ambulances from last night seem quite hazy now. All I remember is seeing the blue lights rushing outside then...nothing. Dad said I passed out." Sarah Jane and Luke both looked at the two in wonder.

"I don't recall blue ambulance lights at all." She put her arm around Luke just to reassure her that he was definitely still there. "And I'm sure I would remember if my own son died." Rani then had a thought.

"Why don't you see if Mr Smith has a security video, or something of what happened in the attic last night?" She exclaimed. Clyde nodded his agreement.

"She's right. If something off _did_ happen last night, then Mr Smith will have something on it?" Sarah Jane stepped over to the alien computer and spoke.

"Mr Smith, Access security tape from last night." The computer began accessing his filed. Rani and Clyde stood next to Sarah Jane, while Luke his behind, still a little afraid of Mr Smith. Within moments a vied came onto Mr Smith's screen. It immediately showed Sarah Jane and Luke on the sofa in their night clothes. It was easy enough to see that Luke was crying. Rani and Clyde turned to Luke; they were slightly shocked as they had rarely seen their friend cry.

"I...I don't want to w...wake up again in...In the fa...factory." The Luke on screen sobbed. Sarah Jane wanted to grab her Luke into a hug but didn't want to startle him, so restrained herself.

"Shh, sweetheart, everything will be alright." Clyde noted how motherly Sarah Jane sounded and tried to remember the last time he had felt that kind of love from his mother. Luke recognised the familiarity of the motherly voice and cautiously walked over to her. Sarah Jane felt Luke's touch and put and arm round his shoulder bringing him close to her. All of a sudden a bright flash appeared on the screen. Clyde quickly rubbed his eyes. On the screen Luke suddenly collapsed in Sarah Jane's arms, which left her screaming for help. She looked confusedly at the screen

"That never happened" she commented "there was no bright flash and I know Luke did not collapse." All of a sudden the real Luke suddenly felt heavy in Sarah Jane's arms. Rani watched as Luke's knees started bending.

"Luke!" She shouted. Sarah Jane responded to her cry and immediately grabbed hold of Luke. Clyde at this point was finally unfrozen and helped get Luke to the sofa. "What's wrong with him, he was fine a minute ago." Rani all but yelled. Sarah Jane ignored her, more focused on her son's safety. Luke remained motionless apart from the soft breaths that were causing his chest to rise and fall. In truth he just looked asleep. But no one could wake him up.

"Luke, sweetheart can you hear me?" Sarah Jane frantically called. Luke didn't answer but something mysterious began to happen. Luke's head began to glow with mist. Rani and Clyde stepped back slightly but Sarah Jane stayed next to him, holding and stroking his hands.

"What's going on, what is that?" Clyde asked. Again Sarah said nothing. The mist began to form a shape. The shape of a person, or something like that. "It's an alien.

"I knew it." Sarah Jane whispered under her breath. "Why always aliens?" The alien began to speak.

"Alright day 3 where to take you back now, I don't think it was far enough last time." He cackled not noticing the other occupants in the room. Sarah Jane stood in front of the creature.

"Who...What are you, and what have you done to my son?" The creature stared at the Woman and then at the other 2 and growled.

"No, No NO!" He cried in frustration "You're all supposed to be asleep!" The group looked at one another.

"At 7 o clock, what do you take us for toddlers?" Clyde joked; Rani nudged him and whispered in his ear.

"Not the time Clyde!" The creature ignored him and started hitting his head.

"Argh, but the flash signalled my return, the flash was the indication, why would it lie to me." Rani walked forwards.

"What was that flash anyway, we saw it on the tapes from last night? It did something to Luke didn't it!" she accused. No one noticed Clyde slowly creeping to the desk.

"The flash is the source of all the power of my people; he is the sole reason for my existence to worship to flash. And he is not just a flash. He is a powerful being of light, without it, the Darlions (Don't you just love the name) would suffer." He stated as though he had practised this speech before hand. "But the flash has brought me to the wrong time, why would it do that?" He cried once more.

"What are the Darlions?" Sarah Jane asked. The creature lay down his head.

"I shouldn't have to respond to your pleas woman, you may of foiled me once but I will just make it harder. Why this young boy forgets so much, wouldn't it just be so hard for him to only relive the painful memories." He slowly walked over to Luke but Sarah Jane stood in the way holding out her arms protectively.

"Not another step Darlion or else I'll have to use force." She threatened, although she didn't have much force in mind. The Darlion laughed.

"Oh please, like someone like you has a chance against a creature like me." He didn't notice Clyde behind him.

"Oy Darlion!" he called. The Darlion turned around. "Take this." The alien was knocked over by the force of the chair in Clyde's hands. He scowled.

"How dare you!" He accused pointing but Clyde interrupted him.

"You hurt my best mate, and it'll be the sledge hammer next!" he threatened. Sarah Jane took her chance.

"Mr Smith create a holding cell around the alien!" She ordered. Mr Smith did so and the Darlion was trapped. They all walked over to him. "Now let's have a talk shall we." The creature realised he was trapped and bowed his head. Sarah Jane looked sternly at Clyde but with a light smile.

"Clyde you know you don't always have to use violence." Clyde shrugged.

"Ah well when you've got to you do." He then smiled. "I'll stick the kettle on Tea anybody?" he joked.


	14. Chapter 14

The mood in the room was tense as the Darlion refused to talk. Sarah Jane was sat down by Luke and lightly stroked his hair, both for his and her sake. Clyde had long since made the cups of tea, but no one was really interested in drinking it. And Rani couldn't help but twiddle her thumbs. It was a trait she got from her parents. When she was nervous of bored. Often a mix of both. Sarah Jane stood up.

"Look Darlion!" She shouted sternly moving closer and closer to the alien "This light of yours as hurt my son and I demand you tell us what its done to him." The Darlion crossed his scaly arms and shook his head.

"The light is my master, you don't have the power, nor the skill to control the words I say." Sarah Jane simply smirked.

"Don't have the power you say?" She turned to look at Mr Smith behind the monster. "Mr Smith, please run a scan on the Darlion." The large computer whizzed into life. A small red beam encircled the alien and began to scan it.

"What… what is this sorcery" The Darlion stuttered. Sarah Jane smirked again

"Oh just your local Mr Smith." She said smiling. Rani stepped forwards once Mr Smith completed the scan.

"What can you tell us Mr Smith?" She asked the computer. Mr Smith made a few noises before speaking.

"**The Darlions are from the planet Ifisha and are prone to follow an almighty being known as the light. Who; as you may be able to calculate, is a ball of light which is used to control, wipe or even alter a beings mind" **Sarah Jane gasped and looked back at her son

"Luke." She breathed. Clyde waked over to his friend also.

"That...that light thingy... it did something to Luke's memory. He forgot all of us, even Sarah Jane." Rani walked up to the Darlion.

"But why Luke huh... what could wiping his memory possibly do." Then Darlion made a rude gesture at Rani.

"You won't get anything out of me." He growled. Rani growled in unison and then turned back to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith can you tell us anything more about the Darlions. Like weaknesses and other things." The computer whirred a little more.

"**The Darlions are somewhat like fish Rani." **The computer explained. Rani held out her hands

"And that means..."

"**They depend on one thing so much that when that thing alters, their lives are at risk." **The Darlion found himself shivering in nervousness, guessing that Mr Smith knew exactly what to do

"Go on..." Clyde encouraged but then Rani stepped in.

"No wait! A fish... fishes live in water correct." She tested. Sarah Jane and Clyde both nodded, the Darlion was growing increasingly anxious. "Well, if a fish is not in the water, then it's weakened and eventually dies right?" he two nodded and Clyde suddenly smacked his hands together.

"Obviously," here he turned o the Darlion "You lot support this... light thingamajig... and you kind of depend on him, so we take away your light, your scared, you even get weakened. " the Darlion showed some signs of fear but immediately resumed his poker face.

"Believe what you will, but nothing, not even your... interesting display of lights and sound could stop us." Sarah Jane simply smirked and put and arm round each of the teens.

"Well then, I suppose it's time you showed us what we want to know." She turned to face Rani and Clyde in turn, with a content look on her face. "You two know what to do." They both smiled back and set to work.

"Alright, finally, some alien whooping!" He exclaimed as he waited by the light switch. Rani lowered the shutters and covered anything up that was showing any outdoor light. Sarah Jane walked slowly over to the lamps in the corner, shielding most other light.

"Clyde, will you do the honours." She asked cheekily. Turning to face the Darlion she smirked at his face. "Now you'll know the fear I've felt for the past 3 days. Losing something you desperately need." And with that Clyde flicked the switch, leaving only the small lamp glowing in the corner of the room. Thought there was limited light in the room, the small group could clearly see the shape of the Darlion decreasing.

"No, what are you doing, I beg of you release me from this darkness!" The creature cried. Sarah Jane looked at Clyde and the boy reluctantly turned the light back on. The woman walked up to the Darlion who was now curled into a foetal crouched position. She bend down and forced the creature to look into her eyes.

"Now. Tell me what you want with my son." The creature found an ounce of strength from inside and snarled at Sarah Jane.

"I will tell you nothing." He spoke although the shake in his voice said otherwise. She looked back at Clyde.

"Oh Clyde!" She sang in a taunting voice deliberately giving he Darlion one last chance. As Clyde's hand once more approached the switch, the Darlion finally got the message.

"WAIT! I'll tell you!" He begged, unable to suffer through the pain once more. Sarah Jane returned to glaring at the creature.

"Tell. Me. Now. What do you want, with my son?" She demanded. The Darlion breathed a sigh and straightened.

"For years, my people have been tracking your planet, and many others around it. My people are not naturally evil, I promise you this, but we can be protective, especially of our own." Rani stepped up

"Right so you've established you're good, just not when you're threatened, but that still doesn't explain what you want with Luke, and why losing his memory is so s good to you." The Darlion continued

"You must remember the bane invasion some time ago when this _creature_ was created." Sarah Jane's glare intensified at the description of Luke but nonetheless she nodded. "That was not the first time the bane had intention to create a being to control the planet. Many millennia back, the bane created what looked and acted relatively like a Darlion. That was until the bane took over and this being was truly unleashed. It destroyed vast areas, killed, tortured and created havoc wherever it went. This became a one versus thousands war and took over a year before he was finally pushed back. But by that time, there was too much damage that The Darlions could no longer allow the bane to control anymore. We pushed them from our planet but they returned and scattered across the galaxy. Attempting to recreate the same process wherever they went." Here the Darlion looked at the three humans "the planet earth was their final invasion for some time and curious about their demise we decided to investigate and here was where we discovered the archetype." He finished. Rani looked to Sarah Jane

"But Luke's different compared to what the Bane last created, right?" She questioned. Clyde walked up to the Darlion

"Got that right, our Lukey couldn't hurt a fly. Literally, he wouldn't let me swat one the other week, talking stuff about it being natures gift." Here the Darlion once again rose to its full height.

"That is what we first believed the creature (better known as Experiment K) was like. For a while, he interacted with us, got a job, began to settle down then the bane took over and he became a monster. It is our belief that the archetype will soon be once again under control of the bane and it is our mission to protect your planet from these monsters." Sarah Jane was in deep thought, internally worrying that her by would become a monster but she immediately dispelled the thought.

"Regardless of what happened to your planet, and while we are greatly sorry for it, the Bane are gone from this planet, the bane mother was destroyed and Luke was freed from their control because of this. Not to mention Luke has not only fitting in with us, but he has also helped save the world on a number of occasions including by destroying the bane." The Darlion looked solemn.

"You truly believe this, Sarah Jane Smith?" He asked.

"With all my heart. And he is my son, so should they ever return, a mother's love is stronger than any powerful control and me and Luke are proof of that." The Darlion nodded.

"Then... I put the planet's safety in your hands Miss Smith. And I will return your son's memory." As Mr Smith released the holding cell and the Darlion prepared to leave, Rani suddenly shouted.

"Wait!" The Darlion turned to face her "Everybody else things Luke is dead, what will they think when he turns up to school on Monday?" The Darlion simply smiled, or it looked like he was smiling.

"Do not fear. The Flash's powers will erase all proof of these last few days to all those necessary. It will seem as though 3 days ago was simply yesterday." With that the Darlion held out his hand and a bright white door opened.

"Good Luck Miss Smith, and thank you." And with that he walked through the door. As he did, the entire room became engulfed in white light...

**Wow talk about a Cliffy - I have a little note that I'm posting on my other stories as well so if you've already read it that's fine but if not - READ IT!**

**To all my faithful readers**

**The length of time this update took was on my own part completely unacceptable and I should have had it up quicker. For that I apologise and hope I can get updates up quicker. So far I am in the process of writing**

**TWNTATTNA, **

**baby sister, **

**Unwanted and **

**My Son Luke. **

**Don't worry I haven't stopped writing my others, it's just I'm trying to right chapters for these stories all at once so I'll finish these one's then get started again on the others. I've also nearly finished one or two of my new ones but as I said I'll focus on these first. Again sorry for the lateness, ever though I'm finished college I still have work so my days are still taken up a little :( **


End file.
